Home
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Etendu dans un lit de fleurs jaunes, il guette désespérément le noir des hauteurs - à la recherche d'un regard. OS Undertale - SPOILS GENOCIDE RUN (couv : chibi-tika . tumblr . com / post / 138466411851 / noahxica-please-come-back-soon)
**Home**

Il s'était échoué là. Dans ce lit de fleurs jaunes. La chute lui avait-elle semblé longue ? S'était-il évanoui en touchant sol, ou dormait-il déjà alors que son corps trop frêle tentait de se jouer de la gravité ?

De quoi avait-il rêvé, recroquevillé au milieu des fleurs ?

Sans doute d'une timeline différente, où tout irait bien, et où chacun se souviendrait de lui. Où il n'aurait pas à croiser la défiance et la haine dans des regards aimés. Une timeline sans guerre contre les humains, sans ombre menaçante rampant dans son dos.

Humain tombé du ciel…

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené là ? Lui, comme les autres ?

Il laissa son regard dériver vers les hauteurs.

Il avait été présent, à chaque fois. Non loin du _fallen human_. Il était déjà là lorsque Chara était tombé. Si jeune, à l'époque. Un _skeleteen_.

Un sourire lui échappa.

Se fana.

Chara…

Il n'avait compris qu'il y a peu l'identité réelle de l'humain déchu. Ce qu'il avait fait, avait été. Trop tard, en réalité. L'enfant fou s'était déjà emparé de l'âme de Frisk dans ses désirs irraisonnés – avant qu'enfin, il ne parvienne à l'arrêter.

Définitivement.

 _Eh_. Un sourire rêveur traîna sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait tant étudié les timelines que tirer le meurtrier du corps de l'innocent n'avait pas été difficile. Juste… Douloureux.

Il se secoua brièvement, s'efforçant de chasser le dernier sourire du gamin, qui, loin de lui apporter de la joie, promenait dans sa poitrine dénuée de chair une lame brûlante.

Plus tard… Il y penserait plus tard.

Il préféra songer aux humains tombés. D'abord, l'enfant adoptif des Dreemurr.

Chara avait toujours été un enfant un peu maussade, se cachant des appareils photos, détestant qu'on lui prête de l'attention et qu'on le voit rire. Atypique, selon le concerné, sans qu'il n'en dise vraiment plus. Qu'avait-il vécu, là-haut, pour receler tant de colère et de haine ?

Le second humain. Seya. Une fillette maigrelette aux yeux trop grands, trop beaux, trop innocents.

Le troisième. Cena. Un gosse au mauvais caractère, mais qui ne méritait pas de mourir. Gamin incapable de communiquer autrement qu'avec les poings – ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne donnait pas grand-chose, vu le poids plume.

Puis, Sonria. Atteinte de nanisme. Aimait bien ses blagues. N'a pas su courir assez vite pour échapper à Undyne.

Mel. Une fille dans un corps de garçon. N'avait pas l'air heureuse.

Antoine. Maladroit, rieur, timide, discret. N'aimait ni les maths, ni la physique quantique, mais restait adorable.

Avec, enfin, était un enfant à l'humour et au nom aussi navrants que les siens – ce qui, au final, ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Ils avaient pu parler avec joie de mathématiques… Avant qu'il ne se noie bêtement à Snowdin.

Et puis…

Frisk.

 _heya, kid._

Frisk avait survécu, malgré tout, malgré un peuple entier lancé contre lui et désireux d'enfin être libre. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie humaine, face au désespoir d'autant de personnes ?

Rien.

Mais… Toriel lui avait demandé de protéger tout humain tombant ici-bas. Il avait, contre ses principes, fait une promesse à une vieille dame sans visage qui riait à ses blagues.

Oh, qui sait vraiment pourquoi il n'aime pas les promesses ?

L'enfant tombé avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance.

Il n'avait pas tué les autres, parce qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment au rêve fou d'Asgore. Il pensait qu'aucun humain ne s'échouerait chez eux – à tort, évidemment. Alors… Sans la promesse de Toriel… Il ne l'aurait pas tué pour sa propre liberté, non. Il s'en moquait. Peut-être avait-il déjà été libre dans une timeline différente. Et il l'avait oublié, évidemment. Cela lui ôtait l'envie de l'être une nouvelle fois.

En fait, il aurait tué l'humain tombé pour Papyrus.

Naïf et gentil Papyrus. Incapable de blesser qui que ce soit.

Son frère adoré.

Il ferait tout pour lui. Pour lui éviter la dureté de ce monde.

Mais il avait promis…

Au fond, songea-t-il, fut-ce mal ou bien, que de laisser le _fallen child_ en vie ?

Il soupira, ferma les yeux. Sous lui, il sentait le tapis de fleurs, et leur parfum un peu doux montait à ses narines – est-ce qu'un squelette possède un odorat ?... oh, c'est sans importance. Distraitement, il effleura les pétales des flamboyantes plantes.

Malgré tout son savoir, il ne pouvait que supposer les timelines précédentes. Cependant, il était certain que Frisk était déjà tombé. Quelque chose, quelque éclat dans le regard de l'enfant.

Il avait essayé de le sauver – vraiment. De _tous_ les sauver. Et il avait failli réussir.

S'étant emparé de l'âme de Frisk, il était parvenu à détruire Chara, pour ensuite faire [RESET]. Avec l'espoir fou de revoir l'enfant après, et la peur irraisonnée d'avoir effacé son existence en s'appropriant sa maîtrise des timelines.

Papyrus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il attendait ainsi, dans ce lit de fleurs, fixant les hauteurs. Le mutisme de son frère ne l'empêchait pas de venir régulièrement le harceler pour avoir des réponses, ou de l'aide pour des puzzles.

Mais il devait attendre. Il ne saurait laisser Frisk seul à la fin de sa chute – pas après tout cela.

Pas après avoir vu son corps étendu sur le sol, baignant dans la lumière, des reflets rouges sur la poitrine.

\- Allez, viens, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même appel dans le silence.

Inlassablement, ses yeux sondaient les hauteurs, à la recherche de quelque ombre mouvante. Quelque chose, quelque chose devait tomber. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait tout calculé, tout fait pour.

Et puis…

Lentement, résistant à la gravité, il lui semblât voir quelque chose approcher. Un sourire d'espoir miroita brièvement sur son visage, et il tendit une main vers les cieux, presque hésitant.

Et, doucement, des doigts finirent par toucher les siens. Peau humaine, tiède contre la sienne. Son regard émerveillé en croisa un autre, glissa sur des mèches châtaines, un pull rayé, un sourire lumineux.

\- Frisk, chuchota-t-il.

Il tendit l'autre bras, attrapa l'enfant tombé et le serra un peu désespérément contre lui. En retour, il sentit un corps se blottir dans sa veste, entendit un léger rire de joie. Il lui avait tant manqué, songea-t-il.

\- Frisk, répéta-t-il. Bienvenue à la maison, Frisk.


End file.
